


know my heart

by secretlyhokage



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, how love line came to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: the line they walk on is thin. theres no time to breathe, or love. yes, thats what jeongyeon wants: to breathe and to love.





	know my heart

there are times where she walks without a purpose. 

she wakes up at ungodly hours, and most of the time its for work. jeongyeon hits the off button of her alarm before it even rings, and its in that moment, she truly feels restless. 

she blinks in the darkness. her body wants to go back in bed, rest easy and long. before she can even think of sleeping again, jeongyeon nearly jumps off the bed. she only pauses because in the dark room, the sound of quiet snores wakes her up. 

she stops for a moment, and listens. its not momo, since her snores are much more louder, and she likes to sleep sprawled with a tendacy to hog the blankets. jeongyeon leans closer, and immediately knows the warmth like the back of her hand. 

in the dimmest light of night, jeongyeon sees mina. shes curled towards to where jeongyeon was sleeping, her hand outstretched to where jeongyeon's hand was.

just looking at mina makes her want to forget everything and crawl back underneath the sheets, and hold her until the sun goes up. her mind says otherwise, but it doesnt stop her from stealing a kiss on her forehead and some warmth before truly getting up. 

theres no real reason why shes awake. she supposes its because she likes the feeling of 5 am better than 5 pm. perhaps its because the feeling of being surrounded makes her feel the most lonely. maybe its because shes trying to find an excuse to accept that maybe writing a song isn't her forte.

she opens the balcony sliding door slowly, just a crack wide enough to slip out. once she settles outside with only a journal and a pen, she tries to breathe. 

japan felt quiet to her. it always has been, and it was never bad. it was just a new level of comfort, something she always craved in her hectic life. 

jeongyeon looks ahead and sees a view of the horizon that feels like it never ends. her hotel room is far enough from the city that she can only hear faint sounds, and thats the most comforting. 

she picks up her knees and her chin rests on top of it. her hand also reaches for the journal, but she stops. maybe she should appreciate the view a little more. maybe she should breathe a little more. 

"there you are," a voice so quiet that jeongyeon barely catches it. 

she thinks she'll always hear mina. jeongyeon always tries to hear her, even if she doesnt speak. 

"here i am," jeongyeon says as mina wraps her arms around her shoulders, laying her head next to hers. theyre wrapped like this, and jeongyeon leans back and feels warmth. 

"its cold here," mina mumbles, her voice deep with sleep. "you should have brought a blanket, or wore a jacket. you might get sick."

she didnt expect nagging this early in the morning, so a smile coats jeongyeon's face. 

"then why didnt you bring one out with you?" she retorts softly, and its more like teasing. jeongyeon feels the smile forming on mina's face against her skin, and it feels just right. 

they stay like that, maybe because it was comfortable or maybe for warmth. it doesnt take long until jeongyeon stands up, and offers her seat to mina. the sun is barely rising on the horizon, and the sky is only slightly setting from dark grey hues to a lighter blue.

she kisses her forehead, and mina leans forward to her touch. jeongyeon goes inside, and prepares the kettle and a blanket. in a few easy minutes, she comes right out. mina takes the steaming cup of tea and jeongyeon fixes the blanket on both of them, having put another chair adjacent to mina's. 

mina sets the tea next to jeongyeon's journal, and everything clicks to place. 

instead of saying anything, mina takes jeongyeon's hand. its still warm from when she made the tea, and she appreciates it. their fingers intertwine naturally, jeongyeon's thumb making slow and lazy circles. 

"its pretty, isnt it?" mina asks, her eyes glued on the view. jeongyeon nods, a fond look on her face. her lips are pouted slightly, like in awe of the nature. they're high in the air, their room above many floors. it makes it even more special. 

"i think i'm in love with you," jeongyeon says, simply. its out in the air and theres no turning back. she turns her eyes from the beautiful view, to the soft and flushed face of mina's. she hasn't stopped circling a thumb on her hand, and she doesnt plan to. 

mina doesn't think she can speak. she can only let her blush talk for her, her face so red and warm. she scoots closer to jeongyeon, and buries her face into her neck. 

they easily wrap each other up like that. 

"i'm in love," she says bluntly, holding her tightly. "but why cant i finish the song?"

mina's mind goes back to the journal next to the hot tea. she closes her eyes and listens to her heartbeat. sleep pulls her closer than she wants to admit. 

"what do you want to do?"

jeongyeon hums. theres so many things she want to do: take mina away, just the two of them like in this moment, without the pressure of their 24/7 jobs. they would be sleeping longer, not caring whether if they have a purpose to walk with or not. 

the line they walk on is thin. theres no time to breathe, or love. yes, thats what jeongyeon wants: to breathe and to love.

dramatically, her entire world stops. mina sees it in jeongyeon's eyes the exact moment it happens, and she smiles so bright it rivals the stars still in the sky, unwilling to leave. 

everything spills from that moment on. she doesn't reach for her journal, but the lyrics reach for her instead. she wants to cry because everything is finally falling into place, and all it took was a simple question. the view surrounding them swirls in color and warmth and its too much for her to handle. 

she doesn't realize mina lightly snoring against her chest, and it makes her hold her tighter. 

love influences her every move, and being with mina is no exception. this time, she'll walk differently. she closes her eyes and lets herself breathe. nothing has been clearer in her entire life than now. 

together, they'll be walking on their own love line.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to love line until my ears bled but guess who would still listen to it for another 962 times? DIS GIRL i truly love the singer songwriter grammy award winning lady of our century yoo jeongyeon


End file.
